<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorgeous by lilyslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893514">Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove'>lilyslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, James is an artist, Lily is his inspiration, Other, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>artist! James  customer! Lily</p><p>The famous painter and artist, James Potter wants to find inspiration, he bumps into one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James/Lily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew gently over the fragile trees, making them lose some of their pretty leaves, landing on the floor next to the handsome man with crooked glasses and hazel eyes. His eyes traveled to the leaves beside him and so he scrunched his eyebrows. The brush which he was twirling over his hand, and a colourful palette in another, was moving around in thin air.<br/>“Should I draw this totally ordinary, boring leaf which on average a person sees like 20 times a day? Maybe not.” He said huffing and fixing his canvas stand. The famous artist, James Potter, wasn’t getting inspiration for his latest masterpiece.</p><p>“What if you draw me love?” A skinny girl appeared in front of him, pouting and walking his way. James didn’t even spare her a glance and waved his brush around, indicating her do go. </p><p>She scowled at him and went away, heels clanking. The artist was used to ladies pining after him and wanting him to draw them. No thank you, this guy wanted a true beauty.</p><p>Deciding to go somewhere else, he picked up his stand and bags and stood up. On the way to the car, James tripped and expected to fall on rock hard street but felt someone grasping him by the collar of his shirt. No, he didn’t fall physically, but looking at the person above him, made him fall really hard. In love.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going!” The redhead said as she pulled him upright.</p><p>Brushing her skirt and straightening her hair, she finally looked at the artist who looked dazed. Snapping her fingers, she said, “Hello weird guy? You there?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, yeah. Present here. Totally not awed by you.”</p><p>Squinting her eyes, the girl hit James hard on the head. “Ow!” The boy said, rubbing his head.</p><p>“What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“For hitting on me.”</p><p>“Well, how can a guy not hit on you? You’re gorgeous.”</p><p>A blush appeared on the girl’s cheek but she quickly recovered. He wasn’t that bad, she decided, looking him up and down. He seemed like an artist judging by the canvas stand and paints. Messy hair that makes you want to run your hands through it, hazel eyes sparkling under the sun, toned body, crooked smile. Well.</p><p>“Do you paint?” She said pointing to the canvas.</p><p>“Hm?” James said not really listening to her. He looked at her gorgeous red hair, sparkling emerald eyes and short dress.</p><p>“I said do you pai-“</p><p>“What’s your name?” James cut her off. The girl looked annoyed at being so rudely interrupted but answered anyways. “Lily Evans.”</p><p>“James Potter. Pleasure to meet you.” He said smiling.</p><p>“Wait, are you the artist that always comes on TV?” Lily asked curiously.</p><p>“Yep. That’s the one.”</p><p>They grinned at each other. “Can I paint you miss Lily? I was looking for some inspiration.” <br/>James said bowing. Lily laughed.</p><p>“How do I know if you’re not a creepy guy?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m a creepy guy?” James smirks. </p><p>Lily was already sitting down on a bench, making a ridiculous pose. This time James was the one who deeply laughed and arranged his canvas and paints.</p><p>“Stay still.”</p><p>After 2 hours of hard work, James Potter completed his newest masterpiece. Showing it to his curious customer, he waited for her reaction. </p><p>“Oh. My. God. This is amazing.” She said, her eyes widening.</p><p>James scratched his head and beamed. “Thank you miss Lily.”</p><p>A comfortable silence settled over them as Lily was still staring at her own painting and James at her. “Can we meet after this?” He blurted out.</p><p>Lily said nothing but asked for a pen. Writing something on the canvas, she said, “Bye.” And gave him a small peck on the cheek. </p><p>Laughing and smiling Lily sprinted away while the artist left staring after her, rubbing his cheek and looking on the canvas where a phone number was written.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr: whengreenmeetsbrown<br/>Follow my Instagram: @jamesxstruts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>